Glaseah
A third generation Pelted race, the Glaseah were engineered by their fellow Pelted and are known for their esper abilities and their solidity, both physical and emotional. Physical Description The Glaseah are chunky centauroids and tend to average around 5'. They have skunk-like markings, thick paws with retractable claws, fluffy tails and muzzled faces. Their ears are cupped fans of feathers, and most of them have bat-like wings on their centauroid backs; those that don't are known as Sef-Glaseah and are fairly rare. Pronounced glah-SEH-ah or Glah-SAY-ah Source: Even the Wingless, end pronouncing guide Start Dump From Guidebook THE GLASEAH SINGULAR: A Glaseahn PLURAL: Several Glaseah POSSESIVE: Glaseahn items SOCIETAL THINGS: GENERAL ATTITUDE As a general rule, the Glaseah are practical, pensive sorts, the kind to take situations as theory rather than taking them personally. They are a kind, reserved and usually seem not to give undue thought to emotions (unlike Vulcans who control emotion, Glaseah ignore it for the most part). As they get older, they have a tendency towards gruffness. They are generally quiet, as on their world most communication is by thought and noise is abhorred. RELIGION The Glaseahn religion believes in one god, Aksivah't, who is both male and female but is usually referred to as 'she'. Aksivah't thought the universe into existence; it is this belief that shapes most of Glaseahn custom and thought. To the Glaseah, thought is more important than deed; most Glaseah spend at least an hour each day just thinking, exercising the mind, and this is considered a form of prayer. Each time a Glaseahn thinks, it is a holy act. The most holy act of all is to conceive something in the mind and make it reality, like Aksivah't did; thus professions such as engineering and art are highly prized on Anseahla. Churches are called Siva (or Siv'h in the singular), and consist of a large fenced in area, the gate of which houses a tower 'where the Siva'ht'n (church-keeper) lives. Siva are just big gardens with fountains where Glaseah can go to sit and think. PAIRING/RELATIONSHIPS Glaseah (as mentioned below) in general have no sex drive; they were engineered that way on purpose. They really give no thought to pairing and settling in a married way until they reach 170 years of age or so, which is considered the normal age to settle and reproduce. Sef and Glaseah will freely interpair. There are no courtship rituals for the Glaseah, however there is a marriage ceremony, called the J'hisk, in which the two Glaseah are mind-linked by their families and a dva'htiht. Glaseahns don't in general have homosexual relations, as by the time they marry reproduction is a question. However, homosexual liaisons are not frowned upon; in fact, Glaseah are very touchy-feely with people they know well, and a Glaseahn is as likely to kiss his brother as to kiss his sister. This may be a little disconcerting at first to the outworlder. Family being of importance, Glaseahns usually call their better friends 'brother' or 'sister', and off-worlder best friends 'cousin'. FAMILY Family is important to the Glaseah; they are loyal to the end to their family, and this loyalty can often be found among Glaseahn friends. Parents and other Glaseahns who are parents are treated with great dignity and respect, because they have done the ultimate a mortal soul can do in emulation of Aksivah't...their thoughts of having a child resulted in the creation of LIFE. There is great awe associated with childbirth and the process; it takes a long time for a Glaseahn to decide he/she is ready for that honor. To be a father or a mother is an honor. Elderly live with their children for the most part, and are given every consideration; their children and grandchildren will often seek out the old to hear their thoughts on things. Respect is also given to the elderly. Children in general, are more eager and energetic than adults, and adults are usually bemused by their constant to-and-fro'ing. LAW SYSTEM The Glaseahn courts are unusually effective because all people involved with an incident are carefully mind probed (they must give permission unless it is the person accused, who is asked but is probed whatever the answer) to discover the truth. All criminals are sent to mind healers in institutional prisons to be healed of their tendencies. GOVERNMENT The Glaseahn government is a sort of monarchy; though the Fen'zih't (translates roughly as Governor) is elected by the people, he/she MUST have the mindlevel of jeks'ht. Jeks'ht is the level above dva'htiht, and cannot be attained through study; only certain children are born with the ability to be jeks'ht. It is believed that Aksivah't gives this mind level to those who deserve and need it. The Fen'zih't is serviced by an elected Congress, and can be overruled by them if necessary. ECONOMY The Glaseah most certainly have a free trade economy, though in general it tends to be more ethical than the one currently employed by the United States. HISTORY The Glaseah have no knowledge that they were engineered and planted. Special customs/rites TRADITIONAL DRESS Traditional dress for the Glaseah resembles Middle Eastern cultures, with the flowing saris and sashes in bright colors. Glaseah especially love bright colors, living as they do in a tropical world. LANGUAGE Glaseah are constantly struggling with language; their spoken language is a very old one, from the days when they did not have such highly developed esper powers. They communicate among themselves day to day through thought, bypassing words, and on coming to the outworlds and discovering they can no longer do this, they have resurrected their old language. The Glaseah as a rule hate noise, and are constantly struggling with words in an attempt to explain things that were easily explainable through thought. They generally speak with a heavy accent because their spoken language is gutteral and full of glottal stops, and have a tendency to replace pronouns, personal and not, with 'this one', or 'the one'. Their language also tends to leave out vowels. ARTS One of the arts almost defined by the Glaseah is gardening; on their tropical world, plants and trees and flowers abound, and the Glaseah specialize in landscaping without transplanting. They find that gardening empties their mind and allows them to think. Art is considered very important by the Glaseah because it is an expression of images and thoughts in the minds of its creator; every Glaseah is involved in some art, from painting to music, from dance to sculpture. Another art form much practiced by the Glaseah is weaving; it is another methodical artform that allows them to think. Most weavings of the Glaseah are brightly colored, their tints taken from the very bright flowers of their world. Leaders, religious/governmental famous people NAMING CUSTOMS Glaseah are named the way Terrans are, names that are pleasing to the ear. However, their names are of no real import because they for the most part have a psychic signature that they more fully believe to be their name. Spoken names are for the benefit of outworlders only. SCHOOLING Glaseahn children do not go to informational school until the age of nineteen, where they go through a condensed form of schooling that readies them for college level learning by the time they have reached thirty years. Starting at age eight, however, they begin attending the mind discipline schools, which teach them the psionic ways of their race. They already know the rudiments of telepathy and empathy by the time they go to these schools. All Glaseah are capable of level etpesk (mind existence), which includes only the mastery of telepathy, empathy, and defensive shielding techniques, however there are levels beyond this -- Sizht (mind birth) is the second level, G'ht'j the third (mind child) , Q'znth (mind apprentice) the fourth, nva'shec'k (mind master) the fifth and dva'htiht (mind mage) the sixth and last. There is also a word for people whose minds have become enslaved to another's, o'ht'aj, and a word for mind healer -- sa'tih. One must be nva'shec'k to become a mind healer, and one must be a dva'htiht to enslave another. CRIME There is little crime on Anseahla, as all citizens are able to attain the first level of psionic teaching, etpesk, which teaches physical shields and other defense techniques. What crimes there are, however, are usually mind-crimes: mind rapes, mind murders, and other horrific incidences. TECHNOLOGY LEVEL The Glaseah are up to par with the rest of the Alliance in technology and can often be found paired with Tam-illee, engineering. CITIES The Glaseah are responsible for developing 'food coloring' for buildings; a way to mix certain metals in with building materials to make structures that are permanently colored and do not need paint. Their cities are like their world, lushly colored, sometimes with murals, with fountains scattered everywhere. They tend to be large and remarkably silent, save for the playing of music. Even machinery has been engineered to be silent, as the Glaseah treasure quiet. It allows them to concentrate on their thoughts. food holidays transportation PEOPLE OF THIS RACE MENTIONED IN STORIES Efisk'j, Vasiht'h PHYSICAL THINGS: HEIGHT: The taur aspects range from 4'0" to 5'5" at the highest AGE male/female: 260-70 years How they evolved APPEARANCE In appearance, the Glaseah resemble skunks, the Sef and Glaseah skunk centaurs with skunk upper and lower bodies. The latter have bat wings on their second back. All three have cupped sprays of feathers for ears. They are generally short and stocky, especially in the lower half, with thick paws and retractible claws. SPECIAL ATTRIBUTES The Glaseah and the Eldritch are the premier psionists of the Alliance; also, the Glaseah do NOT have the skunk scent glands. In general, they cannot hear very well, as instead of ears they have feathers. Though the feathers are cupped, they are feathers, with all the holes in them that feathers can have. REPRODUCTION The Glaseah can mate at any time, and were engineered without much of sexual drive; thusly they tend not to pay sex any mind until the marrying age. When they do reproduce, it is usually one child, like bipedals. GESTATION 6 months. AGE TIMELINE 0-7 baby, 7-19 child, 20-49 adolescent, 50-90 young adult, 91-200 adult, 201-260 elderly adult, 261+ elderly COLORING Sef and Glaseah are black and white, classic skunk coloring, with black back wings for the latter; more rarely, Glaseah may be born another color (sometimes even with big cat patterns!), but always with lighter stripes down their backs. PLANETARY THINGS: NAME OF PLANET Anseahla CLIMATE tropical PERCENT WATER 96% LAND MASSES one major, one archipelago Special ores, stones? Special plants, fauna? EXPORTS SPECIFIC TO Many medicinal plants are shipped from Anseahla, and many of the most beautiful tropical flowers are also exported from this planet. NUMBER OF MOONS 1 blue moon, V'sk'h TYPE OF SUN Yellow, like sol LOCATION Sector Ro, on the Alliance Border Language See Glaseahn Vocabulary Notable Characters *Vasiht'h, a xenotherapist on Starbase Veta. *Kis'eh't, a chemist on the TMS Earthrise. Related Fiction *Family *The Snow Maiden *Xenopsych Case Studies Category:Aliens